


whirlwinds that we reap (seven fathers for a single son)

by Riana1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, a true test, and everything still falls apart, love against honor, the universe where Joffery is a good kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every son quotes his father, in words and in deeds. ~Terri Guillemets</p><p>Six fathers that failed, and one that succeed. A story about the good prince, Joffery Baratheon and his desparate search for a father figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ned

Ned watches the prince bend his head next to Sansa's ear, whispering intently and passing his stuffed napkin into Sansa's hands, complicit in the conspiracy to slip Lady sweetmeats under the septa's nose. 

He has his father's charm, Ned thinks, Robert as boy was as quick with a laugh as a lance and as well loved, Joffery just favors his mother's coloring. A small niggling nips at Ned's mind, the boy blacksmith, Jon Arryn, and when did the search for the truth began to feel like worst kind of betrayal. 

Sansa laughs and Ned closes his eyes against the sound.


	2. Jamie

Jamie watches the boy after the debacle with Robert and the whores. 

Joffery remains sullen, barely polite to even his mother, but avoids the king at all costs. He trails after Ser Barristan and Jon Arryn, chattering idle questions best left to his tutors and teachers, and not the Hand and Lord Commander. Then the boy turns to him, and Jaime tries not to think of the clench beneath his ribs, when green eager eyes ask him to teach the sword.


End file.
